Let It Burn
by Salem1991
Summary: Kayla is a normal girl. She lives with her uncle and has a part time job at his company. Normal. However, within a week, she is suddenly thrown into an all out war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Normal? What is the definition of normal again?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's hard to just sit down and type everything on a computer. To explain everything that has happened in the last 48 hours seems impossible to type out on a simple document. Even though it seems pointless, this document is an explanation for my loved ones and to why I'm no longer here.

Yeah.

I'm dead.

But truthfully, when you read between all of those endless pages and lines of words and letters, you find the truth.

The truth is that this isn't about happy endings

or one to find a path through fallen ashes...

It's all about the Autobots.

This is _their_ story and how they never lost hope for a moment.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kayla**

* * *

><p>I let my right arm slip into my favorite one shoulder red and white floral romper. The fabric was soft; <em>perfect<em> against my pale skin. My Uncle Dylan always encouraged me to get out in the sun more. You know, sun bathe like normal girls my age did. But me, I honestly liked my milky, ivory colored skin and how much of a contrast there was between that and the red fabric that I wore. I placed my hand on my expensive oak wood dresser and paused for a moment before opening a drawer. I took out a thin, saddle tan belt and fasten it loosely around my petite waist. I then pushed my long bangs to the side with a white bow clip.

My brunette hair was in loose, sweetheart curls and laid over my breast.

Carly says I'm beautiful.

I believe her.

But she isn't the only reason why I think I'm beautiful. My mother told me that every day as I would get ready for school. I would always be in a frantic panic wondering if this or that looked better on me._"My little Kayla, it wouldn't matter what you wear, you're beautiful no matter what," she said with a smiled that melted away any problems and then winked. "You'll knock them dead." _It was hard to face the fact that would go through life without my parents. That realization soon came after that day almost four years ago when I was seventeen.

It was a nice day that day. I can still remember it so clearly.

The air was crisp and cold as I remember the surrounding leaves turn different colors like they did every year. It was also a couple months into the fall – Mom's favorite season. Mine too.

My state of mind went spinning back to that day, however, I forced myself not to think about it.

I quickly slip on a nice pair of brown leather boots before shutting off my old Thomas radio that was previously humming _Skinny Love_. It was just about time for me to head down stairs and to be on my way to my uncle's work. Uncle Dylan's home – which is more like a mansion – was breathtaking to say the least. Around every corner were large memorable sculptures, priceless pieces of art, and pictures of our families' multi-international car company. The majority of house was decorated with elegant golds, whites, and the occasional blacks. To a lot of people, I was living the dream. If I wanted something all I would have to do is ask for it. It was simple as that. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some spoiled brat who asked her rich uncle for everything, most of the time he just gave it to me. I hummed quietly as I went to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. It only took me a few seconds to open the refrigerator, grab an apple, a water bottle and then swiftly shut the door.

Slipping the apple and water bottle into my purse that was hanging on a brass hook near the back door, I headed to the garage.

The car garage was large – large enough to store ten cars. A huge smile appeared on my lips when I spotted my black 1969 Dodge Charger. Her name was Dakota. The black beauty was parked between a red Lamborghini and a silver Mercedes SLS AMG. Hm, that Mercedes is a new one I realized as I threw my purse into my car's open window. I'm not going to lie, if I could have sex with a car, my Dodge Charger would be one of them.

I hopped in my car and let my baby roar to life. Instantly, Slipknot's song _Before I forget_ roared through the speakers. Slamming my baby's gear stick into drive, I peeled out of the garage and headed towards the main gate that allowed entrance onto the property. Once I was on the road I turned up the radio even louder. My long hairs whipped around my face and the warm air danced against my skin as I hit sixty miles per hour.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long, fifteen minutes tops, to arrive to Gould's Multi-International Car Collection. It was a large white building that was near Lake Michigan and a sight that was hard to miss. It was beautiful.<p>

When I had enter the main part of the building, where Dylan's desk was, I saw Carly right away. "Good morning, sweetheart," she greeted with her pearly white smile showing and hugged me tightly. "You're here early," she commented after letting go of me and glancing down at the small silver watch around her wrist. Uncle Dylan most likely bought that watch for her. Just like with me, he loves to spoil the girls in his life whether she liked it or not. I'm sure Carly didn't mind it though. After all, it is free. What I really wonder was if he secretly had a thing for her. I mean, what man wouldn't be attracted to Carly? Today she was wearing curvaceous black pants, a pleated v-neck top that was a stunning cobalt blue, and black pumps. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I'm very envious of Carly's figure. She was what all the girls would kill for. Long sexy legs, a killer waist, and not only that, she has one of the best looking ass around. Also, her hairs was almost always in luscious waves that you would see in beach magazines. Only if I could look that good... Sure I had large breast ,which many men loved to stare at, but then the rest of my body was average.

Damn you, Carly.

Damn you.

"Uh, yea," I said fumbling over my words like a fool. "I woke up, like, an hour before my alarm went off and couldn't fall back asleep." I fished out my apple and sat in a chair that was near Dylan's perfectly organized desk. An acidly taste entered my mouth when I sank my teeth deep into the bright green apple. A tingling sensation ran up my neck as the bitterness went down my throat.

Carly laid a teeny stack of papers on his desk and laughed. "I hate when that happens! It's just frustrates me to death," she replied as she neatened up any lose ends on my uncle's desk.

"Kayla, my darling niece," I heard Dylan say from across the room. "Looks like you're ready to get to work?" He said in a questionable voice as he strolled up to me and Carly. His outfit today was rather relaxed, almost as if he didn't have the time to carefully choose his wardrobe. I would almost call it a rushed job. He was wearing black trousers, a white button-up shirt with a deep red tie that didn't seem to be tight enough. Nothing was fancy was done with his hair today. A couple of pieces of his hair was hanging in his face and the rest was pushed back.

"Oh course," I replied, saluting him.

He chuckled. "Good. You're dealing with the car's VIN numbers today."

"Again?" I groaned and tossed the half eaten apple into the nearest trash bin. "I did that last time though. Why do I have to again? I even checked every car twice."

"I realize this, but last time, there weren't twelve more additions," he stated and handed me a clipboard.

My eyebrows raised and my blue eyes lit up. "New additions?" My voice was in a high tone. I was excited.

Dylan smiled at me and jerked his thumb in the direction of the shop. "And they're waiting for you as I speak." I scanned over the shipments' details with eagerness. Twelve more brilliantly flawless cars in my family's hands?

Hells yeah.

"Oh, and Kayla?" My uncle called to me before I could escape. "Make sure to be home tonight. We need to talk." There was seriousness in his voice and a slight hitch of stress. I nodded and watched him and Carly turn away to start the day off. I hugged the clipboard to my chest, wondering what his tone of voice meant.

* * *

><p>Oh.<p>

My.

GOD.

I couldn't believe what I was staring at. What was parked in front of me had to be one of the rarest cars out there that I've heard of. A Bugatti Royale. It was built in the 1920's and 1930's – 1927 to 1933 if I'm correct – and only 6 were produced. This bad boy had a 3-speed manual transmission, and it's engine is what made me want put this car on my new list that has been officially named: _Cars I Would Personally Bang_. It was a 12,763 cc (12.7 L) (779 cu in) straight-8 engine.

I'll repeat. A_ 12,763 cc (12.7 L) (779 cu in) straight-8 engine!_

This was one of the kind of cars that I would let my panties drop for someone to just let me touch. And now it was my family's property.

Now I'm sure of it.

There truly is a god.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you can, please please leave a review! It honestly makes my day a hundred times better when I heard from you guys! :) <strong>

** ~Salem~ **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mine**

* * *

><p>I didn't see Uncle Dylan before heading back home. Dakota's engine rumbled beautifully as she stayed in park. I was on the out skirts of town, where at night the stars were able to be seen. I couldn't place the reason why I decided to watch the blazing sun set behind the treeline. My body just kind of took me there. In the background I could still slightly hear the noises of the city in the distance.<p>

It was dark by the time I had laid on the hood of Dakota. Her hood was still warm – almost hot. The warm metal felt soothing against my skin as I stared up at the sky. I smiled when I spotted Taurus. And then there was The Big Dipper. This was a tradition that Dad and I did. We would spend hours on his burnt orange 1970 Firebird Trans Am just to stare for hours, searching and finding new discoveries. Ricky was his car's name. I still can recall the smell of his worn down vinyl leather seats and smoked cigarettes. There were also some fuzzy dice on his rear view mirror that would sway back and forth as he drove. They were a fiery red color.

Just like Dylan, Dad's passion was cars; just like mine too. I guess you could say it runs in our family's blood. We would get into Ricky and drive and drive. One time we even drove to Mexico – just over the border. That's when he let me have my first beer. I was fifteen. Spontaneous was his middle name. He loved surprising Mom and I with last minute trips. One weekend we could be in New York and the next was Colorado to camp and hike. He truly was my inspiration. I'm sure I wasn't they only one that looked up to Dad. He was just one of those good men.

I missed him so much.

I missed both of them.

If I could, I would make a deal with the devil himself to bring them back; that is if I actually believed in the devil.

My cell phone suddenly goes off, making me jump and nearly tumble off the hood. I cleared my throat as I snatched the vibrating phone from my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I thought you said you were going to home tonight." It was Dylan.

I pressed the palm of my hand against my forehead, mentally kicking myself. "Sorry," I apologized as I hopped off the hood. Swinging the driver's door open, I landed in the seat and started Dakota. "I forgot. Sorry, sorry! I'm on my way right now."

"Good," he simple replied and then hung up.

"Bye?" I stared oddly down at my cell and the bold letters that spelled out: **CALL ENDED**. He was acting strangely today and there was no way for me to figure out why. Pushing away my wary thoughts to the side, I gave the stars one more long glance and hoped that maybe my parents were somewhere out there, watching down on me.

When I arrived home, I was shocked to find a large truck parked in the driveway. The was very large and rusted. I parked Dakota next to it. In front of the truck were three jumbo-sized spikes that appeared to have the purpose of plowing things out of it's path. Dylan was standing next to it, with his arms crossed. Seriousness was etched on his face. I suddenly got nervous as I parked and stepped out of Dakota. "Hey," I greeted lightly with a small smile.

"I have a question for you," he stated, uncrossing his arms.

I shut the car's door. "Shoot."

"If there was a team and you knew it was the winning team, would you join it?" Dylan asked. I watched him glanced at the giant truck.

This was a random question. "I don't know. I guess. It also depends what we're winning," I joked with a chuckle, hoping to lighten the heaviness in the air. I felt like something was wrong. There's no reason to be scared, however, I was getting this weird that felt like when a bad taste would refuse to leave your mouth.

"How about the ability to rule of over the human race?"

My previous chuckled got lodged in my throat. "Excuse me?"

The truck abruptly broke out in fits of whirling and machinery clicks before transforming. I know, I sound crazy. But this freaking truck began to _change_. Metal turned, flipped and modified itself until a robot was revealed.

"A little bit sooner than I expected for you transform," Dylan mumbled, eying the robot before looking back at me. "Kayla, I would you like to meet Lord Megatron." I was frozen in my spot, heart bounding and mind racing. I didn't know what to do. Run or scream? The robot didn't say anything. With it's glowing red eyes, it just simply stared down at me like I was newly discovered insect. It's fingers looked dangerously sharp – claw like – and the color of the metal was a silver with a rustic tint to it. "Kayla?" Dylan said, trying to snap me out of my trance. By the way the robot stared down at me, almost hungrily, I knew I wasn't safe. Only about two seconds ticked by before I realized adrenaline and fear was pumping through me and I turned to run. And I ran hard. Cause there was no time to stare and wonder who or what this was.

So many things raced through my mind as I sprinted to anywhere that could be my escape. All I wanted to do was get away.

This had to be a bad dream.

What was Uncle Dylan doing with this thing?

This had to be a bad dream.

And why did he call him _Lord_?

This just had to be a really bad dream.

A screeching noise, similar to a bird, sounded through the air before a pair of claws dug into my shoulders to lift me off the ground. I screamed and kicked wildly as I saw the distance between me and the ground grow. I soon discovered what was holding me was a bird looking robot. Actually, to be specific, it looked like a metallic vulture. It's razor-shape claws dug deeper as I struggled to get free. A squeak of pain escaped me and my fingers frantically attempted to pry it's claws from me. When I was dropped, my feet landed firmly on the ground just before the bird landed in front of me.

My first reaction?

My right foot slammed squared in its face, knocking it off it's feet. But before I knew it, I was in the air again being held by another robot.

"This human sure has some guts," this new robot snarled and brought me close to his face. My stomach dropped, making a sickening feeling overwhelm me. His hot breathe rolled across my skin as I whimpered. I was only inches from his face.

The vulture looking robot hoovered a foot or two from me, hissing in anger.

"Please let go of me," I pleaded and hoped to go unharmed.

The robot mouth twisted into a smile of entertainment. "What a pathetic specimen," it chuckled.

"Enough," Megatron ordered, grasping everyone's attention. "Soundwave, put it down." Right away, I was placed on the ground. My knees wobbled and gave out from under me. Honestly, I gladly let myself fall to the ground. The world was beginning to spin. "I did not say you could sit," Megatron growled at me.

I swallowed hard. "I just need to sit for a moment. Kinda feels like I'm on a bad trip of Acid," I said. "Oh god, the ground is moving..."

"_This _is the keeper of the keys?" Megatron asked in a distasteful tone. I peered up at the large machine (Would you call him a machine? Or robot? Hm?) even if my vision was slightly hazy with dizziness.

Uncle Dylan cleared his throat out of nervousness and I watched him nod. "I know she may not seem like much, nevertheless, she _does_ hold the key," he explained.

Key?

What key?

The only key I had was to my car and maybe to his home.

"What the hell is going on, Uncle Dylan?" I demanded, finding my voice. Megatron stared down at me as I climbed to my feet and straightened out my dress. My world was still somewhat unbalanced, but I couldn't let them think I was some weak girl. Dad taught me better.

"Now, Kayla," Uncle Dylan began with a reasoning voice.

I put my foot down. "Tell me!" I yelled at him, anger ripping through me.

A growl bled through Megatron's dagger-like teeth. He brought his hand in swift motion and grabbed me. This time I wasn't going to be picked up like a little gerbil. I was taught to fight back. "Let go!" I screamed. I ran my nails against this thing's metal finger with a pressure that should have broken my nails.

"Insect!" It growled and squeezed me tightly. A squeaky gasp came from me as I felt all of the air in my lungs escape. I tried get my breath back, however, there was no room for my lungs to expand. With legs kicking and fingers scratching at the metal, I struggled to get free.

"Megatron, you're going to kill her," Uncle Dylan stated and there was a satisfied hiss for one of the other robots. It wasn't the hissing that bothered me – it was Uncle Dylan and his voice. It was calm and collective.

How could he be calm?

This robot was going to kill me and he was _calm_?

None of this was making any sense.

Everything was changing into black blurs. "Uncle Dylan," I pleaded and felt my conscienceness began to slip away. Dylan stood there with an uncertain expression on his face. His lips were pressed together creating a line as if he was holding his tongue. His arms were in front of him; one hand gripping the other wrist – a stance of professionalism. My eyes went to Megatron. A soft growl, almost like a purr, was came from him while holding me. "Let go," I gasped.

Disgust filled his eyes. "I do not take orders from you."

I felt tears run down the sides of my face as my body went limp. My back was against his warm metal, leaving my body in a painful position, and my arms laid unmoving. I knew there was barely any oxygen getting to my brain at the moment. Because I could feel the darkness that was going to take over me soon.

I couldn't say anything or even whisper a plead. All I could do was gaze up at those glowing red eyes. Just before I slipped into that darkness, I heard Megatron speak again, sending a chill down to my spine. "You're _mine_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I really hope you guys like this chapter! :D Please leave me a review, telling me what you think of the story so far! It honestly makes my day when I heard from you guys! :)<strong>

**~Salem~**


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it took sooo long to post this! My life was kinda turned upside down :( Sorry again!

Now, ta-daaaaa! Enjoy chapter 3! :D

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 3: A Glimpse of Hope? <strong>

My throat was uncomfortably dry when I had first awoken and I could already feel a headache forming. The sun radiated waves of heat down onto my skin as I tried to blink away some grogginess. Little clicks and growls caught my attention just as I felt metal on my legs. Snapping my head up from the dirt to look down at my legs, I saw little robots. Their little bitty eyes glowed red – just like Megatron's. Which only meant all that had happened wasn't a dream All of it was real.

It was _real_.

As I screamed, I kicked and threw any little robots that were crawling on me off. I jumped up to my feet and then was stopped in my tracks as my gaze fell on a small camp. Old and rusted metal parts were scattered across the small area. A couple of taller parts held up triangle tarps, making a somewhat shelter. A sudden shrieking cry made me jump. Metal wings flapped, kicking up dust as the same vulture-looking robot landed a couple of feet from me. I swallowed hard even if my throat was still dry. I took a couple of steps backwards. "Hello," he greeted me with a scratchy tone.

I let out a short breath before snatching a pipe that laid close to me. Cocking back the pipe like a baseball bat, I glared at the robot. "Alright, you little shit. I'm ready for you this time," I declared to him. It chuckled at me as he eyed the pipe. My eyes landed on it's chest as it adjusted a pair of guns that seemed to be built into it's metal chest. "Oh come on! That's totally unfair!" I shouted and let the pipe dropped to my side. "I'm calling bullshit!' The robot didn't say much; he only chuckled in response. A sudden noise of an animal came from my left and I saw a Zebra stare at the robot and then me before taking off in the other direction – clearly startled. I wish I could take off like that – I suddenly cut my thoughts off.

That was just a Zebra.

A Zebra.

"Am I in Africa?" I asked the flying robot and it chuckled as it ran it's sharp beaks together. "So let my get this straight. I was just kidnapped by a robot and now I'm in _FUCKING_ _AFRICA?_ Someone or something better tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled and glared at the bird.

"You do not tell us what to do, _human_," an angry voice said to me. Then all too familiar claws wrapped around my body and picked me up. It was Megatron.

My eyebrows creased together out of anger. "Stupid robot put me down!" I shouted and just like before, I began to kick and scratch at the metal. "I'm sick of you picking me up!" A growl came from Megatron and he clicked his sharp teeth together – a clear sign out of anger. My voice quickly disappeared as the memories from before flashed through my head. Megatron could have killed me last time. I pressed my back against his fingers, trying to slightly hide.

He chuckled. "Much better. I like it when I can smell the fear in you," Megatron said and brought up his other hand. I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut, fearing he was going to hurt me. I felt a slight pressure on my head. My eyes reopened and I saw and felt that he was lightly brushing his finger over my head. He petting me like I was his pet.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked in quiet tone.

Megatron smiled down at me as he pulled his hand away from me. "Not yet."

My stomach dropped. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think that means?" he growled at my stupidity. "It is important for you to be alive until your purpose has been fulfilled."

My licked my dry lips. "Because I'm 'Keeper of the Keys', right?" He answered me with a smirk. "What does even mean?" I asked.

"So sad," a voice said and I saw another robot staring at me. Unlike Megatron, the color of his metal was completely silver; no rustic tones. There were also two jet engines on his back, making me guess he could transform into an airplane or jet of some kind. "Pathetic _and_ stupid..."

I couldn't help but glare at the robot. "Oh fuck you robot! I'm trilingual in English, Chinese, Japanese and I had one of the highest mathematics scores in my private university. Call me stupid one more time," I spat at him. "I dare you..."

Megatron jerked me up to his face. "Listen closely, pitiful organism, cause my patience is running very thin," he stated in a slow venomous tone. "If you speak to one of us like that again, I _will_ kill you."

"I thought you needed me alive," I threw back.

Megatron narrowed his eyes at me. "I can still make my plans work even if you are dead," he explained and began to squeeze me. "You being alive is just the easier way for me.."

"Okay, okay! I get it," I scrambled with my words, hoping to stop him before he squeezed me to death. He slowly released me and I let out a breath of relief. "What is this key for?" I asked with curiosity. Bring his index finger on his left hand, he lightly ran it over my head – petting me as if I was his pet.

Megatron chuckled and continued to pet me. "You'll find out soon enough."

My stomach flipped and turned that left me in a motion of sickness. There were hundreds of questions buzzing through my head, however, the one I couldn't stop asking over and over again was _How soon will I find out?_

* * *

><p>I laid under one of the tarps to keep out of the sun. My pale skin + the sun + no sunblock = bad news. Just after 6 hours, I could already feel my skin begin to red and become sore. The little robots that had previously woken me up by crawling on my legs, were fighting over the food that Megatron threw on the ground. Glancing down at my arm, I poked the skin to watch the red skin turn to white and then right back to red. "You know, it would be great if I had sunblock. I'm frying my ass off over here!" I complained and crossed my arms with annoyance. Megatron snored, completely ignoring my complaint.<p>

A few minutes later, my eyes began to wonder around the camp ground again. Unlike this time, I noticed something beneath scraps of metal.

My purse.

I peeked Megatron to see him speaking to the robot with the jet engines on his back. Climbing to my feet, I leisurely made my way to my purse. I grabbed the strap and gently began to pull at my purse, trying not to attract any attention. Snaking my hand in the bag, I searched for my cell phone. My hand suddenly grasped my phone and my hopes soared. Licking my dry lips, I clicked to my contacts. My heart was racing, palming were beginning to sweat, as I stared down at the cell phone screen.

Who could help me?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey, guy! Sorry again about me taking soooooo long to update :( Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Please leave me review! I will love you guys forEVER! :D Oh and I have a question for you guys! Who should Kayla call? Thanks for reading! :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – _Be a Good Little Insect_**

As my hand snaked out my purse underneath the pieces of metal and rumble, my heart hammered against my ribcage. I knew if I got caught there would be hell to be payed. I opened my purse and dug into it, searching. After a few seconds of going around make up, tissues and other useless items, I fished out my white iPhone. I slid my finger over the screen to unlock it before opening my contacts. I couldn't call Uncle Dylan. He was going to be no help since he's the one that got me into this mess. Who could I call...?

Carly!

I quickly went to her name and pushed the call button. I heard it ring a couple of times before Carly's voice came from the phone. "Hello?"

My hands shook with excitement and I called out happily for her – obviously not thinking. "Carly! Oh thank god! I'm so glad-" A sense of dread traveled through the hot and dry air to hit me square in the chest. The ground began to shake as if a small tremor from an earthquake began. When Carly answered the phone, I got so excited I didn't hide my joy. I heard Megatron's roar behind me and I frantically pressed the phone against my ear. "Carly! Please help me! I've been kidnapped and uncle Dy-" Megatron's hand snatched me from the ground. To go from zero to over 35 feet in the air, nausea bubbled at my throat as I screamed. Once in the air, I turned away to shield the phone from his view. "Help!" I called and with a quick jerk from Megatron, the phone slipped through my fingers. All the hope I had of someone saving me out from this horrible situation was now gone.

Megatron's foot stomped on the tiny device and a slow growl bleed through his teeth. His grip around my body tightened and then he laid me on my back. At first I didn't know what the purpose of laying me on the ground was, but then it was became very apparent. He placed two fingers over my chest and began to slowly press down. I frantically clawed at the red dirt with the hope of getting away. Megatron snarled at me and pressed is entire hand over me and applied more pressure. "You're hurting me!" I cried out and scratched at his hand.

"Good," he replied and continued.

My lungs couldn't expand anymore and like last time, I began to become lightheaded. And then with slightest adjustment of pressure from him, I heard a couple of my ribs crack. The pain ripped through me for a quick moment before I screamed out in pain. Tears instantly fell from my eyes and I crawled at the dirt even more. "You should have been a better insect," he spat as me and dragged me closer. One of his fingers pushed through fabric and pulled forward, ripping the front of my romper. From my bellybutton to my collarbone was exposed. I screamed and pleaded for him to let me go, however, this never stopped him. He pressed same finger onto my stomach, just above the bellybutton. Just with slightest bit of force, his claw-like finger broke the skin and fear of him ripping through my internal organs raced through my mind.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I shrieked and ball my fist into balls as the pain from my ribs set in. Megatron's finger halted to a stop as more tears ran down the sides of my face.

A deep chuckle came from him and I saw him lower himself down to my level. My eyes slammed shut, waiting for the worst. "Open your eyes," he ordered and instantly, I listened. "Good human." My entire body was just a little smaller than his head alone. His red eyes stared down at me with hate. His hot breathe rolled over my trembling body and his red eyes scanned over me. For the first time in a while, I felt exposed. Not the kind of exposed if you're showing too much cleavage without realizing it until it's pointed out. No, this was was feeling of being exposed to the degree of a man ripping your clothes open. I wasn't sure if his punishment was simply showed how much he hated humans or if he actually got off on this. His finger ran over my ribs, causing more pain to sink into my body. The pain was like venom. It's fiery sensation raked through my veins before making my head feel like it was going to explode from the pain. I bit my lip from screaming anymore since the back of throat was beginning to feel raw. "Are we going to go against me or any orders I give?"

"No," I answered with a gasp breathe.

Megatron's hand lifted from my body as I watched a smirk play across his face. I winced in pain when he took a step away. It feels like one of the heels from Carly's amazingly sexy pumps was being stabbed through my skin and into the muscles. I groaned and gripped at the dirt. "You will have this to remind you that it is easier to just be the good little slave you were meant to be. All humans were meant to be destroyed or bow down to us like the gods we are," Megatron told me before letting his smirk grow a little bit larger.

I didn't speak, knowing that this might be considered speaking out of turn. I just silently cried myself to a restless sleep. I mean, what else was I suppose to do?


End file.
